You're Not Always Right
by 1xMidnightLovex1
Summary: Arthur, his knights and Merlin are on a hunting trip when they get attacked. An unknown young woman helps them out of the mess gaining everbody's trust in the process - well almost everyone's. New summary! R&R! No Slash. Some Gwaine/OC
1. The Usual Hunting Trip

**A/N : Hiya guys this is my First Fan Fiction and i'm hoping you guys will like it. I know it is strange writing a fanfic based between seasons 3 and 4 especially after it's ended, but anyway please read and review and if you have any ideas please let me know about them.**

**Enjoy!**

It was another day of hunting where Arthur and his new knights had to listen to Merlin's complaining and why he thinks hunting is completely meaningless.  
"... I mean what did that animal ever do to you? It was just having a nice time wandering through the woods when all of a sudden"  
"_Mer_lin, if you don't shut up I'll be hunting you next" Arthur said who was clearly annoyed. This caused the knights to laugh. Merlin just sulked and carried on.

For ten more minutes there was silence. Merlin looked up. "_It's _too _quiet"_ He thought just when he heard Gawain yell something. An arrow hit a tree to left of Merlin, which startled his horse. Merlin fell off not knowing what had happened when he saw about 20 men come charging towards them. Arthur and his skillful knights fought off the first men, but then arrows were shooting through the air Merlin looked around for when an arrow hit him in the leg and fell to the ground in pain.

Arthur saw Merlin fall to the ground, so he cut down the men in his way. When he got to Merlin he noticed the arrow sticking out of leg with blood oozing out. "Arthur, behind you!" Merlin Shouted as he saw a man approaching him ready to attack, but Arthur was quicker than he and easily blocked it. Then put the sword through the man's gut. Arthur looked around to check nobody was coming. He pulled Merlin up so he was leaning against himself for support. When they got to small clearing Arthur sat Merlin up against a tree and inspected his wound. "I'm _fine_ Arthur. It's not too serious." Arthur grabbed the arrow and pulled it carefully, but Merlin cried out in pain. "Yeah, looks _per_fectly fine to me" Arthur said sarcastically.

Eight men jumped out from the bushes. Five held Arthur down whilst two forced Merlin onto his feet. The man, who wasn't holding anyone and Arthur now guessed was their leader, walked forward, so he stood directly in front of the once and future King. "Well, well ,well," His breath smelt like every horrible thing you could think of, mixed together. Arthur had to force himself not to gag, "if it isn't the _amazing_, Prince Arthur" the large, emotionless man said in a mocking voice.

He heard something (or someone) drop to the ground. He look to his right and saw Merlin get pulled up - pain clear on his face. "What do you want?" Arthur asked trying to sound threatening. Gruffy (That's what Arthur had decided to call the leader of the men) laughed, Arthur wasn't sure if it was from his question or Merlin's painful attempt at staying stood up.  
When he stopped laughing with his raspy voice he answered, "Well little Prince that's simple," Gruffy paused for an effect, " I'm here for _you"_

**That's the first chapter over. Will Arthur be able to escape and help poor Merlin who still has an arrow sticking out of his leg? I'll try to put the next chapter A.S.A.P. Please Review and let me know how i could improve my writing or what you would like to see happen next! **

**Til' next time.**


	2. How To Get Out Of This Mess?

**A/N : Hiya, I felt guilty for putting up such a short chapter so i decided to up chapter 2! Good I already had it written! I will try to post chapter 3 tomorrow if I finish if not, then too bad. I might do this as a weekly thing rather than daily. If i decide to do that there will be a new chapter each Thursday. Anyway...**

**On with the story!**

Last time:** When he stopped laughing with his raspy voice he answered, "Well little Prince that's simple," Gruffy paused for an effect, " I'm here for **_**you**_**"**

**...**

Arthur wasn't sure why he hadn't expected it, things like this happen a _lot_. Especially, now that his father is very ill.  
What could he do? There is no way that he _and_ Merlin could get away. "_Huh! Trust Merlin to make everything difficult"_ He thought. There was only one thing he could do...

"OK. I'll let you take me," Gruffy ordered the men to let him up. They began to walk until Arthur spoke up again, "however, I will only come willingly if you let my friend go." Everyone stopped, "Arthur, no. I won't let you." Merlin said trying to look Arthur in the eye.

Gruffy looked at Merlin then back to Arthur and smirked, "And _why_ little Prince would I do _that_?" He stalked towards Merlin, laughing a little. "He is just a servant; he is of no use to you." Gruffy stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose, you are right." He nodded to the two men holding Merlin up, "Kill him." The tallest of the two men pushed Merlin, who moaned from the pain, up against a tree and held his dagger against his throat. "NO!" Arthur shouted trying to push away the men to help his serva- no - his best friend.

Gruffy laughed at his attempt and with a smile said, " any last words?"  
Before anyone could say anything Gruffy said, "NO? Too bad. Kill him." Merlin flinched as he felt the knife touch his throat, yet again, but nothing happened he felt the knife go away and he opened his eyes to see the tall man on the ground with an arrow in his back then one after the other, men were falling to the ground with arrows in their backs or stomach. Soon it was just Merlin, Arthur and Raspy (That's what Merlin decided to call him). The last arrow hit Raspy right in the heart. Arthur ran to Merlin to check if there were anymore injuries. "Arthur, I'm no worse than I was before. We have to go find the others." Just then a cloaked figure approached them and when the unknown person was close enough Merlin and Arthur could make out that they had a bow with a pack of arrows.

Arthur jumped to his feet. "Who are you?"

The stranger pulled the hood of their cloak down, "My name is Dawn"

...

Gawain and the other knights had fought of the majority of the men, but the rest scattered off to who knows where. When they were sure there were no more men they realized that Arthur and Merlin were missing. " Anybody know where the Princess ran off to?" asked Sir Gawain getting a bit concerned. "Don't you think we would be going to them if we knew?" Leon said worried about the future King. "He probably got injured and if so Merlin would have took him somewhere safe." Sir Elyan said, "It wouldn't be the first time would it? They always come back." Sir Leon and Sir Gawain nodded. We should make a camp, so they will be able to find us" Sir Leon suggested. They all agreed, "I'll go get wood for the fire." Sir Percival said as he sheathed his sword.

...

"Why did you help us?" Arthur asked not knowing whether to trust her or not. "Oh, I'm Sorry! I didn't know that the Prince of Camelot wanted to be kidnapped and i had no idea you wanted your friend to be killed. _Please, _forgive me sire!" Dawn said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She has a point! I-I'm Merlin, Arthur's servant." Merlin said whilst smiling and putting his hand out. Dawn shook his hand, " How _very _unfortunate for you." She said folding her arms " I can help..." Merlin looked confused, so Dawn gestured to his leg, which still had an arrow sticking out of it. "Oh, I would very much like that." Dawn bent down and checked the wound and lightly prodded it. "Does it hurt?" She asked  
Merlin nodded, "Yeah, a bit"  
"Anything and everything hurts him 'cause he is such a _girl_." Arthur said smirking.

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Clotpole,"

"Wimp."

" Oi, boys! As amusing your banter is, i do need to concentrate. So shut up!"  
Arthur raised his eyebrow he couldn't believe that this stranger had called him - the future King - a boy and then carried on to tell him to shut up. Merlin realized his master's disbelief and couldn't help but laugh at this.

"OW! What was that for?" Merlin yelled as Dawn poked at his wound, hard, twice. "Ow, stop it!" Arthur laughed at which Dawn shot him an annoyed glare. "Sorry," Arthur said still smirking, " I'll just go stand over here." As he backed away he noticed a satisfied smile on Dawn's face. "Thank you," She reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid inside of it, "Now this may sting, but it will settle the pain and make your leg numb so I will be able to pull the arrow out." She added a drop of the liquid and spread it around the arrow. Merlin prepared for a giant wave of pain, however only felt a small burning-like feeling where his injury was.

The sting soon left and Merlin could barely feel his leg. Merlin frowned. He had never seen Gauis use that liquid on any of his patients. Dawn looked up and saw the confusion on Merlin's slightly handsome face. "A good friend of mine gave it me before they died. It works on all injuries apart from those involving powerful magic," Merlin nodded and looked at Arthur, who was picking at grass and glancing at his manservant every now and then, then back to Dawn who was getting ready to pull out the arrow. "OK, I'm going to pull the arrow out on three. Ready?" Dawn said looking at her hand place firmly on Merlin's leg. He opened his mouth ready to answer when Dawn shouted, "THREE!" The arrow was pulled out and Merlin yelled in pain. Arthur came rushing to Merlin and knelt beside him, he saw Dawn wrapping a makeshift bandage around the area where the arrow used to be.

"There" Smiled Dawn "Your leg shouldn't be numb anymore. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I think so, Thanks" Dawn and Arthur helped Merlin stand up, but he fell on the first try. The second time he was a bit wobbly, but he managed to walk. They then saw a very tall coming person towards them and Arthur and Merlin's face lit up.  
"Fancy finding you here!" said the tall man.

...

Percival had been wandering through the woods picking up the occasional twig or stick for firewood. After about 5 minutes of being lost in thoughts Percival heard a cry of pain, so he dropped everything he had picked up and set of running in the direction from where he thought it came from. It didn't take long for him to reach the small clearing and see Merlin sat down with Arthur and a woman, who he had not seen before, helping him up. He could make out something on Merlin's leg that looked like a bandage. "_Guess Elyan was wrong" _Percival started walking forward and he saw Merlin fall, but then get back up only slightly wobbling. They then noticed him approaching so he said, "Fancy finding you here!"

"Percival!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin had a big grin on his face even though his leg hurt still, though it was more of an aching pain. Percy came into full view in the clearing. He was happy that he had found them, but then he remembered what caused him to find them and guessing by Merlin's leg it was him. "What happened to you? I thought it was always Arthur who got injured and you take him to safety not the other way round" Percival laughed. Merlin halfheartedly laughed, "Well it is hard trying to look out for this prat as well as trying to dodge arrows for your own safety."  
Arthur shook his head and patted Merlin on the shoulder, "Whatever helps you through the pain, Merlin" Dawn just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to get the men's attention. "I believe that you need to thank me." She looked expectantly at Arthur who just smiled, " Dawn," she folded her arms and lifted her head up, " I am glad that you helped Merlin, but we would have been fine." Both Merlin and Dawn's mouth dropped open in disbelief, though they both quickly shut them. Merlin shrugged and whispered, "That's the best 'thank you' that you will get from him." Dawn looked at him, she was clearly annoyed, "I don't think so."

"I don't believe that was a proper 'thank you', so I will give you another chance for you to thank me for saving both of your lives, like the gentleman that _you_ should be, _Merlin_ has already thanked me. However _you - _the _Prince_ - can't manage to do such a simple task." Arthur's mouth fell open in shock, "You owe me an apology,"

"_Sire"_

Arthur was furious _"how dare she just demand me to thank her and to apologize too. What for?"_

_"_Why should I apologize? Okay, sure, thank you for saving our lives, but i do _not_ think that i need to apologize, especially after you have just spoken to me like that."

Merlin and Percival were just gaping at what was happening right in front of them.

"Okay I am sorry for being rude and for speaking to you like that no matter how much you deserved it, but it doesn't give the right to assume you don't need to thank somebody."

Arthur sighed, "You are right, I am sorry and thank you for telling me. I think i deserved it" They both smiled and looked at the other two.  
"Are you two going to stand around all day looking like fish or are we going to go back to your other friends?" Dawn asked and pulled Merlin in the direction where Percival came from.

...

It had been half an hour since Percival left and everybody was getting more concerned for their friends. They heard a twig snap on their left and everyone unsheathed their swords and faced where the sound came from. They saw figures approaching them when Gawain shouted, "Merlin!" The knights saw Arthur, Percival and Merlin who had his hand on a beautiful woman's shoulder, none of the knights knew who she was.  
Gawain went towards Merlin and the woman, he gently pushed Merlin aside seeing his leg - he'll ask about that later. He took the woman's surprisingly smooth hand and lightly kissed it. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Sir Gawain Knight of Camelot and man of your dreams" Dawn couldn't help, but laugh a little at this. She slowly pulled her hand away and started walking to the fire to sit down, " More like nightmares" Everyone, but Gawain, laughed at this. "I'm Dawn, I have no special titles though I can get Arthur to apologize _and_ thank me in one sentence." The Knights laughed whilst Arthur pretended not to care. " How on earth did you manage that?" A knight with short, dark, curly hair, "It was easy I just yelled at him a little bit."They laughed again, Arthur joining them this time. "Oh, how rude of me, I am Lancelot" He smiled still laughing a bit from what she said before. "I am Leon" said the knight with long curly ginger hair and a beard, "I am Elyan" The last of the knights said. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you all" She said with a big smile on her lips.

"So Dawn, if I may ask, how come you are here? Not that I mind your beautiful presence" Gawain asked as he moved to sit next to her. "Well, _Gawain_, I saved your Prince and Merlin. And I never could have done it if it weren't for my favorite bow and arrows." She said as gestured to the well carved bow and well designed arrows. "And that liquid thing you used for my leg, which nobody cares about" said Merlin who was sat on the other side of her. "Liquid thing? And sorry, I meant to ask you about that." Lancelot said. Merlin told everybody about how he got shot in the leg and where they went and what happened with the men and then about Dawn helping him who then yelled a lot at Arthur who yelled at her then apologized and thanked her.

All through the parts including her, Dawn sat proud and smirking when Arthur tried to change the way everything happened. "_This is going to be a funny trip!"_

_..._

**I hope you enjoyed that! Once again please review and the next chapter will be up soon.****The difference in length between the first chapter and this is very big, when i was writing it I didn't really know how much I was putting and i didn't want to end on a cliffhanger, so...**

**Til' then!**


	3. You're Mistaken

**Hello, Reviews, PLEASE. I will not continue if you want me to stop. Oh I realized I was putting Gawain instead of Gwaine, Sorry. Anyway...**

**On with the story!**

"Merlin, you are really good at cooking" Dawn said as she finished her bowl of stew. "I'm not that good. The food in the kitchens back at Camelot is _much_ better" Merlin said as he started collecting the empty bowls. "Especially the dumplings. Now they are _really_ nice" Gwaine said. Everybody laughed. "Anyway Dawn what were you planning on doing when you got to Camelot? If that is where you were going" Merlin asked after sitting back down. "I _was_ heading to Camelot. I was thinking about drinking the tavern dry, but now," Gwaine became more interested at the mention of 'The Rising Sun', "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I might stay a bit longer than I planned, but I think I might get in the way."

"Of course you wouldn't! And, Gwaine, I think you have met your match!" Arthur laughed. Gwaine moved next to Dawn and put his arm around her shoulders, "I would be perfectly fine with a relationship like that, _well,_ as long as we don't let the ale get between us" Dawn moved his arm from around her and moved to sit on the other side of Merlin, "Oh, trust me, it doesn't have a relationship to get between," Gwaine opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by Dawn, "_and_ there never will be" Dawn laughed.

Arthur the stood up and suggested, " If we want to get to Camelot by nightfall, we should leave now" Merlin stood up and look at the pile of dirty plates, "I need to wash those up" Arthur shrugged and smiled as he said, "Why don't you just put them in your bag and wash them when we are back in Camelot?"

"My bag will be dirty as well, then" Answered Merlin

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and replied, "All I care about is these plates getting washed not your precious little bag"

"Pratt,"

"Idio-"

"Please don't start I've got a headache!" Cut-in Dawn holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked checking to see if she has a fever. There was none and she moved his hand away.

Dawn yawned, "Yeah, probably just tired. I'll be able to make it to Camelot, and then go to bed. Yeah, that sounds nice, well, it would if I had somewhere sleep"  
Merlin looked at Arthur silently asking him to let her stay in the citadel. Arthur nodded and Merlin smiled. "You can use one of the guest rooms until you find somewhere suitable for you to stay"

"Thank you, Arthur" She gave him a tired smile. Merlin packed everything up.

On the way back, Dawn sat behind Merlin on his horse. She would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for Gwaine's constant chatter.

When they finally reached Camelot it was nightfall and Merlin helped her down and escorted her to the room she would be staying in for the night. "Thanks, for your help today. I would be dead now if it weren't for you." Merlin said. "No, you wouldn't. Remember what Arthur said?" Dawn acted like Arthur when she said, "we would have been fine" Merlin laughed then said goodnight

Dawn took her bags inside and went into her room. She pulled out a nightdress she hadn't used in ages. She just chucked it to the side and decided she was too tired to get changed, so climbed into bed and fell into a well-deserved sleep.

When morning came Dawn was awoken by a knock on the door. "Come in" she said half-asleep. A servant girl with dark, long curly hair walked in, "Morning, I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen" She gave a kindhearted smile. Dawn just looked at her confused, Gwen noticed this and explained," Oh, I'm sorry. Prince Arthur told me about everything you did yesterday and asked me to tell you that he would like you join him and the knights for breakfast and help you get ready for today." Dawn nodded and got out of bed reaching for the bag with her clothes in, which she couldn't find. Gwen knew what she was looking for and then went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a silk dress that was a magnificent blue. "Here I took your other clothes to wash. Arthur said you could wear a spare dress from anywhere in the Castle. This one will match your eyes and make you look even more beautiful." She passed the dress to Dawn who went behind the changing screen.

After putting the dress on Gwen sorted out the back to make sure it wasn't too tight. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't stop the big smile that found its way onto her lips. Gwen gasped, "You look amazing! Well we need to sort out your hair, but still..." Dawn hugged Gwen. "Thank you Gwen! You are right about the dress and my hair" They both laughed. Gwen sat the woman, who she now considered a friend, down at the dressing table and started to put her long, brunette curls into a long plait down her back with flowers in it.

When she entered the room all heads turned towards her and mouths fell open in amazement. Merlin came towards her, "You look beautiful, Dawn" She blushed a little at this and replied, "Not so bad yourself!" They both laughed "How is your leg?" They both looked at his leg where the arrow had been yesterday, "Thanks to the thing that you put on, it is healing nicely"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Dawn, you look lovely! Now, please, join us" Merlin showed her to her seat and then went to stand near the back corner holding a pitcher. "I don't normally let my knights dine for breakfast with me and guests, but Gwaine thought it would be a good idea for you to get to know him better, so to make things less uncomfortable for you, I let the other knights you know join us." He said gesturing to the other knights she remembered as Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine. Dawn smiled at herself for remembering all their names, "Well, I am happy that you allowed them to join us. So what are you planning on doing today? If you don't mind me asking" Arthur swallowed his food and looked up at Dawn who was waiting for an answer, "My knights and I have an archery session before lunch and after seeing your skills yesterday I would be glad for you to join us." Dawn smiled and nodded, "That would be fun and I'm not doing anything then, so I will take up your offer"

When Dawn brought up him being saved by a girl he admitted it lot easier than yesterday and she was confused by this, "Why are you completely fine with admitting you were saved by a girl? Not that I have a problem with it, but you weren't that happy about it yesterday." She asked before taking a sip of her drink. Arthur sat up straight as he answered, "I had another woman yelling at me, though her words, they had a bit more softness in them" He smiled and quickly glanced over at where Gwen was standing. Dawn saw the glint of love-struck happiness in his eyes as he looked at Guinevere. _They are definitely in love,_ she smiled to herself and wished she knew what it felt like to be so loved.

During the rest of breakfast Dawn found out how Arthur had first met each of the knights and then how he kept having Gwaine pop up out of nowhere through different journeys. He then finally told her the reason they were all knighted. Dawn was intrigued.

...

Afterwards Dawn got bored with sitting in her room waiting for the archery session after getting changed, but keeping her hair the same with the flowers in it, and decided to have a walk around the castle. When she was walking through the corridors people looked at her confused. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone – it was Merlin – they both fell to the ground with a _thump_! Merlin had dropped Arthur's clothing when he fell, so he started picking it up. Dawn knelt beside him, helping him pick it up. Arthur then came round the corner and saw his washing scattered on the floor. "_Mer_lin, can you do _anything_ right?" Arthur looked at Dawn who was now standing up, "I'm sorry, _sire,_ but this my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" Arthur nodded then looked at Merlin who was slowly standing up, "Come on _Mer_lin, we don't have all day" Dawn looked at Merlin who was looking at his leg which had started to bleed. "It probably opened up when you fell," Dawn put Merlin's arm around her shoulders to help him walk, "which way to the physician's chambers?" Merlin pointed the way he had just come from, "Straight down there, then left and up the stairs." He answered.

"What about my washing?" Arthur asked trying not to let them know how concerned he was for his friend.  
Dawn just headed in the direction of the physician's chambers and shook her head at Arthur with a disapproving look on her face.

Gaius was reading a book when a woman and Merlin came in, though by quick observation it was Merlin that needed his help. "What did you do this time, my boy?" Gaius asked, not knowing about Merlin getting hit by an arrow yesterday, because by the time Gaius was back Merlin had gone to sleep. Merlin tried to think of a reason, but before he could say anything Dawn answered for him, "His arrow wound opened up when he fell," Gaius looked confused as he treated the wound on Merlin's leg, "but guessing by your reaction you didn't know that he was shot in the leg yesterday and I saved his and your royal arrogance's backside"

Merlin smiled at what she had called Arthur and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I forgot to mention it." Gaius looked like he had just been slapped in the face, "You should have let me know. It could have gotten infected." Gaius yelled.

"I know, but Dawn put something on it that helped it heal quicker" Merlin retorted

"Dawn?" Gaius asked confused

"That's me!" She said proudly. Gaius was still confused, "Show me what you used on Merlin's leg" He wasn't asking. Dawn nodded and then remembered, "It's in my room, please excuse me." She hurried to her room and grabbed the vial. She then returned to the physician, surprised at how she remembered which way to go. "Here you go" She passed it to Gaius who looked at it as if he was trying to name what it was. "Where did you get this?" Dawn wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, so answered truthfully, "An old friend of mine gave it me before they died. He said it could heal all wounds apart from those caused by powerful magic. Why?" Gaius shifted in his seat. Merlin, whose leg was in a clean bandage and had stopped bleeding, and Dawn looked at each other. " Can I take a small sample to see what ingredients are in it?" Dawn slowly nodded. Gaius took a small vial from the table and tipped a bit of the crystal clear liquid into it. "Thank you" Gaius said as he handed her the bigger vial and stood up to start investigating the liquid and its contents. Merlin and Dawn left and carried on with whatever they were doing.

By time the archery session had been and gone, with Dawn impressing everyone, especially Gwaine, it was dinner. Gwen had brought her some chicken with a salad. She was hungrier than she thought and eat all of it. Gwen took the plate and headed to the door. "Thank you, Gwen." Dawn smiled. A few minutes after Gwen had left Dawn put on a cloak and checked that no one would see her leaving. She went down to the courtyard and checked to see that there was nobody was around, however she didn't see Merlin watching her. Merlin thought it would be better to go to Arthur and help him get ready for bed, but his suspicions got the better of him and he decided to follow her.

She went and stood in an alley, which looked like everyone had forgotten about it years ago. Merlin watched a fair distance away, "Who is she waiting for?" He thought out loud as another person approached her, but from the opposite direction she had came from. They hugged and began talking. Merlin couldn't hear everything that was being said but could make out when one of them said, "You must be careful, I don't want you to be caught." _Caught? _Merlin was confused, _who was this? Why should they be careful? What are they doing?_ Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard them bid goodnight to each other and hug. _T__hat's my cue to leave, _Merlin thought as headed back into the palace.

...

"Are you _sure_ that's what they said? You said it yourself, Merlin; you were too far away to hear what they were saying." Gaius said after Merlin had told him about what he had saw and heard.

"Gaius, even if they didn't say that, why would Dawn have to sneak out of the citadel to speak to them? Whoever this person is." Merlin said. He had thoughts on who it might have been and as if Gaius read his mind said, "You think it was Morgana who she was speaking to?" Though it wasn't really a question. Merlin slightly nodded, "Yes... I mean no... I... I don't know"

They sat for a few minutes in silence. "What did you find out about the healing liquid?" Merlin asked. Gaius thought about his answer for a moment, "It was made by magic, but a type that nobody has used for years or at least forgotten." Merlin looked up from his food. "Then how is it possible that Dawn has something with such magic in it?"

Gaius shook his head, "I do not know Merlin. That is something you will have to try and find out."

...

Dawn had returned to her temporary room just in time, before Gwen returned with a hot bath. "Thank you, Gwen. I could do with a bath" Smiled Dawn said as she started undressing behind the changing screen. She had a long relaxing bath and when she got out, Gwen passed her a white and gold nightdress. "You can go now if you like, Gwen. I think I can handle it" Gwen bid her goodnight the left. After getting dressed, she got into bed, but couldn't get to sleep, because of worrying over the person she had met up with's safety. Finally, she fell into restless sleep.

This time when she woke up it wasn't because of knock on the door, but the sound of someone shuffling about in her room. She looked about then she saw him stood there, shocked that he had been caught, "_Merlin?_" She asked confused, "W-what are you doing in here?" He stood there for a moment gaping like he did the time she and Arthur argued. "I was... um... I... This isn't Arthur's chambers?" He said, mentally cursing her for waking up. Her faced filled with fury as she jumped out of bed and stomped towards Merlin, "You _know_ this _isn't_ Arthur's chambers. So. What. Are. You. Doing Here" She asked, tempted to grab her bow and arrows and shoot him right then and there. "I um.. I-" He was cut-off by a knock on the door. _Gwen,_ they both thought. "Come in" She said not looking away from Merlin's partly scared faced. Gwen came in and was shocked to see Merlin there. "Merlin. What are you doing here?" A hint of confusion could be heard in her soft voice. Dawn turned and looked at Gwen then back to Merlin, "He doesn't seem to know and neither do I," Merlin swallowed and started to open his mouth to explain, but snapped it shut not knowing what he could - should - say. "If I _ever _catch you in here again, whatever the reason, I _will _kill you. Get it?" Merlin nodded, "Got it."  
"Good." Merlin then left the room as quickly as he could and when the girls were sure he was gone they burst out laughing. "Did you see how scared he was" Dawn said as her eyes began . "Yeah, but don't you think it was a bit mean? Why _was _he in here anyway" Gwen asked as they started to calm down.  
"He was the one who came into my chambers, for unknown reasons, so I think I was as nice as I could have been in a situation like that. Well. At least he won't be coming in again."

They finally calmed down after they started laughing again. Gwen went to wardrobe and pulled out a another silk dress, this one was red, but not as beautiful as the one she had worn yesterday. She got changed into it and then put her hair up in a bun, but her natural curls made it a bit messy that made it look nicer. "So how long have you and Arthur been in love?" Dawn asked. Gwen was shocked with how she spoke, as if it was a relationship with somebody who she would be allowed to be seen with. "I do not know what you are on about, Dawn" She said as she started wiping invisible dirt off of her dress. "Oh, come on Gwen. A blind man could see it." Laughed Dawn  
"It doesn't matter how we feel, it can never be." Gwen smiled sadly. Dawn shook her head, "Love has no limits, and it is the most powerful thing in the world. It _always _gets what it wants." Reassured Dawn.

There was a knock on the door then Sir Leon poked his head round the door. "Prince Arthur said he would like to speak to you." Leon said, his face unreadable, and then left. Gwen and Dawn looked at each other then headed to Arthur's chambers, "Do you think Merlin took what you said seriously?" Dawn shrugged, thinking if that was the actual reason. What else would he want to talk to her?

When they got to the wooden doors Dawn knocked then heard Arthur telling them to come in. When they entered they saw Merlin stood on the right side of the room. Gwen went and stood next to him. Dawn went and stood in front of the desk that Arthur was sat at, "You wanted to speak to me, Sire?" Dawn asked as she looked a Merlin who held the glare, she looked away and payed attention to Arthur. "Yes," He confirmed and stopped what he was doing. "Have you found somewhere to stay yet?" Arthur asked, he noticed that Dawn sighed in relief "No, I am sorry I have been busier than I expected to be." Arthur nodded, "I have decided to let you stay in your current room until you leave. Also, if neither of you mind Guinevere can continue to help you. Do you mind?"

"No, sire." Gwen said. She looked at Merlin, he was staring at Dawn with a look of distrust in his eyes.

"I am fine with that as well. If I am to stay in that room, please make sure_Mer_lin, doesn't come into my room when I'm asleep, _again." _Everyone looked at Merlin who tried his best to look innocent, but fooled nobody. "_Merlin." _

_"_Yes, sire"

"Why on earth did you go into our guest's room when she was _asleep?_" His voice grew louder at each word.

Merlin smiled nervously, "Well.. funny story actually..."

**What is Merlin going to tell Arthur? Will he tell the truth? Who was Dawn talking to? Please review. Next chapter will be up on either Wednesday or Thursday. So...**

**Til' then!**


	4. Cross-dressers and Meetings

**AN : Just a short one today, sorry. I have been and will be very busy, so something is better than nothing, I guess. **

**On with the story.**

Arthur and Dawn were stood side by side, with their eyebrows raised. Merlin was trying his hardest to come up with a plausible explanation, however couldn't think of anything good.  
"I was.. Sleep-walking?" Merlin mentally kicked himself.  
Arthur and Dawn looked at each other, then back to Merlin and in unison, said, "Nope"  
"Enchanted?" Arthur shook his head and took a step forward, then put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and whispered, "I think I know why you were there,"

Merlin looked at him, "You... You do?"

Arthur moved closer, so only Merlin could hear him. "It was another dress incident, wasn't it?"  
Merlin looked at him, eyes and mouth open wide, "No. NO!" He actually considered saying that was the reason, to get him out of this mess, but thought better of it.  
"I understand why you wouldn't want to admit it. To be honest the first time - which I had hoped to be the last - I didn't even want to admit it." Dawn was confused, "What are you even on about? Why was he in my room?"  
Arthur looked at Dawn trying to think of a way to explain. "The reason Merlin was in your room, is because of a certain... Hobby of his. I will make sure this _never_ happens again."  
Dawn nodded and left to go to her room with a giggling Gwen behind her.

Merlin stared at Arthur, waiting for him to say something. "Merlin, you can leave now, but, _please_, find something new to do in your spare time."

"Wha- I... Ugh!" Merlin just gave up and stomped out of his master's room.

...

Gaius was sat, peacefully reading through his books when a distressed Merlin, came storming into the chambers. He sat down on the stool opposite Gaius and put his head in his hands. "What is the matter?" Gaius asked as he closed the his book and payed attention to the young warlock. "Arthur thinks I am a cross dresser" Gaius was surprised by the way Merlin said it so normally. "And what did you do to cause that?" Gaius said as he stood up to put the book away. "This morning I went to Dawns room to see if there was that could help us find out what is going on, but, like always, luck wasn't on my side and she woke up and caught me. At first she didn't tell Arthur," Gaius raised his hand to stop him, "How does this have anything to do with Arthur thinking you are a cross dresser?" Gaius stopped himself from laughing as he spoke the words.  
Merlin rolled his eyes, "I was getting to that part. Anyway, when Arthur had told Dawn she could stay in that room til' she leaves, she asked him to make sure I don't go into her chambers when she is asleep, again. This caused Arther to question me until he jumped to the conclusion that I was in there to get a new dress for my hobby." Merlin explained. Gaius didn't know what to say. What could he say? Gaius was snapped out of his thoughts when Merlin asked, "Should I tell him? Gaius?"

"No," The old man shook his head, "You don't have anything to prove any of your suspicions. I don't normally like it when you do this, but, try to find out as much as you can about what Dawn is up to. That's _if_ she is actually up to something" Merlin nodded and got up to leave, but when he got hold of the door handle Gaius said, " Merlin, stay away from Dawn's chambers when anybody is near. We don't want it be any more humiliating for you, do we?" He said this with a look of amusement on his face. Merlin nodded once again then left. Nobody saw Merlin for the rest of the day.

It was late at night when Merlin saw Dawn enter her chambers from behind a statue. She had been helping Gwen with whatever needed doing. Merlin got ready to leave his hiding place until he heard Dawn leaving her room but this time with a dark green, hooded cloak on. Like the previous night, Merlin followed her to the same place as last time, but hid somewhere closer so he could hear what they were going to say. The mysterious person came from a different direction she had last time.

Dawn was the first to speak, "I am glad to see you! Did you have any trouble getting here this time?" Concern was clear in her voice.  
"No, I went a different way this time. So, how have you been? Have they taken a liking to you?" This was the other woman. _That's not Morgana or Morgause_, Merlin thought as he tried to look at the woman's face.  
"I have been fine. Everybody is being friendly and welcoming. They treat me like royalty! Even Arthur." She smiled. "Although... It doesn't matter" She shook her head.  
"What is it?" The unknown woman asked, clearly worried.  
"Nothing that hasn't been dealt with." She looked around and then heard guards approaching from the distance. "You must go! I will see you soon." They hugged and then left the ways they came from. Merlin left soon after.

…

"So, you are sure it was not Morgana?" Gaius asked as he finished off his chicken. Merlin just nodded. "Then you should not be worried. I am sure she means no harm. I mean she did save yours and Arthur's life, Merlin. Why would she do that if she wanted to destroy Camelot and Arthur?" Merlin looked up at the man that was like a Father to him and shrugged, "You could be right, but it still doesn't mean I trust her; she is up to something and I am going to find out what."

**AN : Okay! Hope you enjoyed that. Once again, sorry it is a short one – I will update A.S.A.P! Oh and a BIG thank you to Merlin'sPen! I love your reviews!**


	5. To The Tavern And Beyond

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it's late! I have been _very_ busy, but I am already writing the next chapter, which, hopefully, will be up next Thursday! Oh, there will be more of what Dawn is getting up to in this chapter. Anyway…**

**On with the story!**

That morning Merlin woke up late and to an annoyed Arthur shaking him.

"MERLIN! WAKE UP!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin blinked and saw his master's very angry face, "What do you want?" He said rubbing his eyes not knowing the time.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It is midday Merlin, what do you _think_ I want?"

Merlin shot up and nearly knocked the Prince onto the floor. "Midday?!"

Arthur nodded his head as if Merlin was a child.

Merlin jumped out of bed as Arthur left the room and quickly put on his blue top, red neckerchief and then his clean pair of trousers. When he left his room he picked up his boots and put them on and did the same with his jacket.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Gaius asked as he stood up from his work, walking over to a bowl of, what is supposed to be, food. Merlin shook his head, but then his stomach rumbled.

"On second thought" He rushed to the table and sat down ready to eat. Gaius put the bowl down in front of the hungry warlock.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" The old man asked as his ward ate his food very fast.

"I am going to find out who Dawn has been talking to, whether she wants me to know or not." And with that he got up and left.

...

Dawn had a pleasant day so far. Arthur had invited her to another archery session, Gwen showed her a big selection of beautiful dresses, which she would be allowed to wear and Merlin hadn't rudely awoken her that morning. She hummed as she walked through the corridors of the castle to her room, but when she was about to turn round a corner where her room was she was pulled into an alcove. She was about to punch whoever it was in the face, until she realized it was Merlin.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" She asked as she pulled her wrist from his grip.

"The truth." Demanded Merlin

Dawn's eyes flared with anger, "About what exactly? I still don't know why you were in my room, so why should I tell you anything?"

"Why are you really in Camelot?" Merlin really wasn't in the mood, so went straight to the point.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You know why. I like to travel." She started to leave, but Merlin grabbed her wrist, the second time that day, and pulled her back. She yelped as she hadn't expected him to do so. She pulled away from his grip once again and went to her room to get ready.

…

"Dawn! What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here." Gwaine said

"Thanks. Gwaine, are you busy tonight?" Dawn asked really hoping he wasn't.

"No. Why?" Gwaine was liked where this was going.

Dawn noticed how hopeful he got, "Calm down. Anyway, I have been in Camelot for three days and I haven't had the chance to go to the tavern. So, I was thinking-"

Gwaine cut her off, "Yes, of course I will come with you. I mean somebody would need to make sure you kept away from certain people and got home safe, so who better than me to take."

Dawn nodded, "Good, but I was only asking you, because I have been told you get into trouble easily, which sounds like a lot of fun."

Arthur approached the pair thinking Gwaine was bothering Dawn. "Come on, Gwaine, leave her alone or she will probably make you the next target." Gwaine looked at Dawn wide-eyed and moved slightly away.

"It's okay. I was just asking Gwaine if he would like to go to the tavern with me. Mainly, because of the stories I have been told about him." Dawn laughed.

Gwaine cleared his throat, "Well then, glad that is cleared up. Now, let's begin shall we, princess?" Dawn laughed at Arthur's reaction to Gwaine calling him princess. He clearly didn't like that nickname.

There were 2 targets on the training grounds – 1 was for the people who used crossbows, whilst the other was for people who used a bow and arrow. Majority of the knights used crossbows, so there was only 5 people using the other target. These 5 included Dawn, Gwaine (he wanted to show Dawn he was better than her) and three other knights who Dawn didn't know. Gwaine was up first and was a few centimeters off, but he wasn't used to a bow and arrow, so it was a good shot. It was now Dawn's turn and she declined the offer from using the bow and arrow from the armory, because she was perfectly fine with her own. She didn't take long to position everything right and without hesitation released the bow. The arrow soared through the air almost peacefully and then hit the target millimeters away from the center. Gwaine then approached her. "I could have done that, but I decided to take easy on you." He said  
"Of course you did" Said one of the knights Dawn didn't know.

The rest of the session went smoothly, with a mini competition going on between Gwaine and Dawn, which everyone began watching. By the time they had finished it was a draw.

"Well played, my friend. Well played." Dawn said to Gwaine as she held her hand out. Gwaine took it and started walking away from everyone, pulling Dawn along behind him. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Gwaine grinned then said, "The tavern, remember." Dawn laughed then caught up with him.

"Don't you need to get out of your armor first?" She quizzed as she pulled on his chainmail.

"Oh, yes. It seems I do. Come on then!" Gwaine said and began pulling Dawn towards the armory. They finally got there and Gwaine began taking his armor off, whilst Dawn looked around.

"Okay let's go," Dawn turned around surprised at how fast he was at taking it off. When they were in the courtyard Dawn kept trying to walk faster than Gwaine.

"Race you" She said then took off running.

"Now, that is not fair. Gwaine caught up with her, but then tripped.

"Are you okay?" She asked, quickly walking over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Never knew you cared" Laughed Gwaine. Dawn just shook her head and helped him up and they decided to walk the rest of the way and talk about the archery session, Dawn saving Arthur, Merlin's scared face when Dawn threatened to kill him if ever stepped foot in her room again (Gwaine laughed a lot at this) and by the time they finished they had arrived at The Rising Sun. They walked in and went to the bar. Gwaine was about to order, but Dawn beat him to it, "Two tankards of mead please." The barmaid looked at Dawn then at Gwaine. "Sure, but what's a pretty young lady like you doin' in 'ere with 'im?" The woman asked as she got their drinks.

"I want to drink the place dry. Who else would I bring?" Dawn said only half-joking. Gwaine took his and Dawn's drinks from the barmaid and went to a table and put them down. He sat on one of the stools and motioned for Dawn to sit on the other one. She walked over to him and as soon as she sat down, took a swig of her drink. Gwaine looked at her then did the same, but drank more.

"Oh, it's going to be like that is it?" Dawn grinned. Gwaine nodded and so it began. They had made up songs and jigged and attempted, but failed, at juggling some eggs. It was about six tankards of mead later when Dawn realized just how drunk they were. "C'mon we should get going" Dawn said and managed to sober up a bit. She pulled Gwaine up from the floor and helped him out of the tavern. It was late and she had no idea how many hours they were in there. "Which way?" She asked when they were inside the castle. When she got no response she looked at Gwaine who had become unconscious. _Great! Just Great_. The only places in the castle she knew was her room, the physicians chambers, the kitchens, the servants chambers and throne room. She sat Gwaine up against the wall and tried to wake him up. No luck. She looked around to see if there was anywhere to put him._ I could just leave him here_, she thought, but then decided against it. Once again she pulled Gwaine up from the floor and headed to her room. When she finally got there, she sat Gwaine down at the table and she sat on the opposite side and decided to wait for him to wake up. Though the day's - or yesterday's - events caught up to her and she fell into a blissful sleep (Well, as blissful sleeping at the table can be).

When Dawn woke up, Gwen was tidying her room and sorting different things out. She looked across the table to the chair she put Gwaine in last night, _must have woken up and gone to his bed_, she thought. "Good Morning, Gwen" She yawned. Gwen jumped in surprise and turned around to look at Dawn. "I tried to wake you up to move you to your bed, but you wouldn't wake up, at all. How much did you drink last night?"

Dawn just shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I think I will miss breakfast today, don't think I will be able keep it down."

"You have already missed it. I would say it is around four hours until dinner, you have been asleep most of the day, but I guess that is the price you pay when you go the tavern with Gwaine." Gwen said.

Dawn laughed, "More like the price you pay for going with me."

The future Queen laughed and shook her head, "I heard that your jig is quite something!" Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but there was a knock on the door and then Merlin popped his head round it and Dawn instantly put her hand over her bow and arrows, which must have been brought back by Gwen. "Arthur sent me!" He partly yelled as he put his hands up in mock of surrender. Slowly, Dawn moved away from her equipment and over to the raven haired servant. "What?" She asked, unhappy that Arthur thought it would be a good idea to send Merlin. "He wanted to know if you would like to join him for dinner in a few hours." Dawn pulled the door open properly, so Merlin didn't have to stand strangely. He straightened up and looked at Dawn expectantly. "What? Oh, yes, sorry." Merlin turned on his heel to leave, but got stopped by Dawn grabbing his arm, "If the knights can join as well and if not all at least Gwaine if he has recovered. I actually enjoy their company." Merlin nodded then left, heading to Arthurs room.

…

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked, "Why out of anyone in the castle would she request Gwaine to attend dinner as well?"

Merlin shrugged almost as confused as Arthur. "She said the other knights as well, so maybe she said Gwaine knowing that you wouldn't want to sit through Dinner with his constant chatter."  
The future King looked up at his servant, "Maybe, for once, Merlin, you are right. Go tell Gwaine the news he has been waiting for." Merlin nodded, a little surprised at the Prince's choice.

…

That afternoon Dawn was dressed in a simple gown and her hair was put into a fishtail braid, Merlin had told her that Arthur agreed to the terms, but he didn't mention which, but Dawn thought he would prefer the knights than just Gwaine. Oh, how wrong she was. When she entered the hall where she had breakfast with the Prince, she hadn't expected Arthur to be sat at the table with Gwaine and just Gwaine. Arthur looked at Dawn's expression, which was comical, but both Gwaine and Arthur stopped themselves from laughing. "Why are Lancelot and the other three not here?" Dawn asked, still a bit bewildered. Gwaine acted offended at this, "I got told that you would only join the Princess for dinner, if I attended too." Dawn looked at Arthur, who, she could tell, was trying his hardest not to laugh, but in the end failed, causing Dawn to glare daggers at him, which quickly shut him up. Satisfied, Dawn sat down and began to eat her food without looking at the _boys_. Gwaine looked at the woman before him and decided he couldn't take the silence, so, as always, broke it. "Dawn I wanted to thank you for helping out of the tavern. If we go again though, you should learn where the knight's chambers are." Arthur nearly choked on his food, whereas Dawn just looked up at him. "Yeah, maybe I should." She muttered and then looked at Arthur who had straightened up and carried on eating. "Was there a reason you wanted me to join you for Dinner?" Dawn asked trying not to sound rude - she just wanted to change the topic.

Arthur nodded and then cleared his throat, "Yes, actually. My uncle is coming in three to four days to help me with my duties as regent."

"And I am guessing that I have to either leave Camelot or find somewhere else to stay" Dawn said as she ate some chicken.

"No, no. Although I think that it would be a good idea for you to find a job that pays, if you plan on staying in Camelot. If you do I will let you stay in the room you are currently in." Arthur explained. Dawn's face lit up when he said this and she couldn't help the big smile, which reminded Arthur of Merlin's goofy grin he has on his face all the time, which formed on her face. "Really?!" Dawn exclaimed. Arthur laughed at how happy she was, "Yes, and judging by your reaction you are okay with that." Dawn blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry it's that normally I'm not welcome in places for long. Anyway, you're right, but one problem- I have _never_ had a job."

**AN: Did you like it? It does actually help me write when I get reviews, so, what do you say? Like I said before next chapter hopefully will be up on Thursday.**  
**Till then!**


	6. Confrontation

**AN: Short one again, sorry! Please R&R. It does help. Next chapter will be up next week, on either Thursday, Friday or Saturday. I go back school on Monday so it might take longer for me to write and update. Anyway...**

**On with the story!**

Merlin and Gaius were sat in silence eating their dinner. The physician looked at his ward, who seemed to be in deep thought. Merlin stopped eating and was staring at the spoon in his hand, eyebrows furrowed.

"And what is so interesting about that spoon, Merlin?" Gaius asked, wondering if the young man actually heard him. Merlin didn't respond, so Gaius asked again.  
"Sorry. I was thinking" He said looking up. Gaius shook his head then stood up and took the plates.  
"Do I or do I not want to know what about?" He asked, thinking he already knew the answer.  
"Dawn has made everyone a bit happier since Morgana's betrayal, which I guess is good…" Merlin said. _But,_ Gaius thought. "But, if she is planning something and succeeds, Camelot will be weaker than ever and I am sure Arthur would think he isn't worthy of the throne, then the time of Albion will never come and our destiny will be destroyed." Merlin sighed. _Destiny is cruel, _he thought.

Gaius wished he could lift some of the weight off of Merlin's shoulders. He wondered what is like to be so young and to have to deal with the expectations and pressure. He placed his wrinkly hand on Merlin's shoulder, causing the young man to look at him. "You will find a way, my boy. You always do." Gaius said and gave him a reassuring smile. There was a small knock on the door and Dawn popped her head round and looked around the room, then her eyes fell upon the two.  
"Sorry, did I interrupt something? I could come back later." Dawn asked, oblivious to the fact they were talking about her.  
"Of course not. What is it you wanted?" Gaius asked, approaching her. Dawn stepped into the room and shut the door. "I was wondering if you found anything in the sample I gave you." She asked. The truth was that she was bored and it seemed like something to do, whilst Arthur was sorting things out for her new job as a waitress in the rising sun.  
Gaius was surprised that she asked about it. Gaius thought she already knew that it contained magic, which was thought to have died away a few years ago. "I found that its contents consisted of rare herbs and some trace of Anise and Mallow, which is to be expected. There is one part of it though, that I am unsure of." Gaius explained. It wasn't an actual lie; he just left out the magic part. Unfortunately for him, Dawn was good at telling when people were lying. "I know you are not telling me everything." She said crossing her arms. Gaius gave Merlin a look saying, _Help! _  
"That is because we haven't identified the last herb." Merlin lied. Dawn didn't actually care and understood that they didn't want to tell her.  
"Ok," She turned to leave, but then stopped, "Merlin, I would actually like to speak to you." Merlin looked at Gaius and then got up and followed Dawn to her room. The walk was silent and Merlin was trying to figure out what she was thinking about, but eventually gave up. Dawn ushered a cautious Merlin into her room. When she shut the door Dawn turned and sat down at the table. "Why don't you trust me?" Dawn asked, looking Merlin straight in the eye. He was about to speak, but Dawn cut him off, "And _don't _lie to me."  
Merlin sighed and knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily. "It doesn't matter if I trust you or not. You are going to leave in a few days. If I am correct-"

"Which you aren't." Dawn said, confusing Merlin. "I am going to stay in Camelot and Arthur has already agreed to it. Well, as long as I get a paying job, which he sorting out for me at The Rising Sun." Merlin wasn't happy with this news – _at all._ He sat down opposite her and decided that now is a better time than ever to confront her.  
"You want to know why I don't trust you. Then, fine. It's not like Arthur will notice anytime soon." Dawn was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to snap.  
"I followed you to your little meetings with your friend and I would've let it slide, but then Gaius informed me that your little liquid contained magic. A type of magic, which was thought to have died with the people who used it. I am starting to doubt that everything you told us was a lie, so what do you say?" Merlin took a deep breath in and felt much better, _I need do that more often, _he thought. Dawn just stood up and went towards a cupboard and pulled out her bow. Merlin took a small step back.  
"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Just look…" Dawn said in a soft voice. She lifted up her bow and gave it to Merlin, who instantly noticed a triskelion on the inner part of it.  
"You're a druid?" Merlin asked with guilt clear in his voice. Dawn shook her head. "No, but… you can see the triskelion?" She asked as she took the bow from him and placed it the table she had been sat at not long ago. "Yes... Why?" Merlin said. Dawn just smiled and had a look in her eyes that told him, _I know something you don't know that I know._  
"Who would've thought that _you_, of all people had magic." Dawn said crossing her arms looking impressed. Merlin didn't know what to do or say, so just stood there.  
"Relax, I won't tell." Dawn grinned, "I am guessing that you would like me to explain why I have a lot of stuff, which have something to do with magic when I don't have any."  
Merlin nodded, "That would be nice." Dawn took his hand and dragged him out of the room. "Where are we going?" He asked. Dawn looked at him as if the answer was obvious, but when he didn't catch on she decided to explain, "Why tell you, when I can show you?"  
Merlin looked at her with his head tilted to the side with his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that the answer to the magic thing or the place we are going?"

"I think both. Makes sense... Kind of." Dawn replied. They continued in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Comfortable, maybe. They finally arrived in the familiar alleyway and Merlin noticed the same cloaked figure he had the other times, approach them. "Dawn, I see you have brought a friend. Emrys, I believe." She said looking at Merlin. Dawn looked at Merlin and then the woman and said, "Yes and no. Maven this is Merlin. Merlin this is Maven, my... Mother."

**Did it leave you with more questions than you had at the start? I don't know if I should change Dawn's Mother's name. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Reviews please! **

**Til' then.**


	7. Less Information Than Before

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry how long it has been since my last update, but school has been giving more homework than there is days in a week (So obviously too much). I also have had dance and netball to go to after school. I had a match today and we came second, so that inspired me to complete and post this chapter! R&R! Sorry, again and sorry it is a short one. Anyway...  
On with the story!**

The woman, Maven, pulled down the hood of her cloak. She had long, blonde hair and grey eyes that looked like they held many secrets. Merlin didn't see resemblance between the two women – _at all. _ _Dawn must look at lot like her Father_, he thought. At first he didn't realized that they had carried on speaking.  
"I hope you have a reason for bringing him hear. It is dangerous for me_ and_ you." Maven whispered, but wasn't quiet enough so Merlin couldn't hear. "He may or may not, have followed me to our previous meetings and he could have found out that there is magic in the healer, which I didn't even know. Oh, I can't forget to mention that he can see the triskellion on my bow." She explained, trying to look as innocent as possible, "Either way, I decided it would be best if you explained, since I don't know myself." She murmured the last part, but purposely loud enough so Merlin could hear. Maven's soft eyes soon became hard and _sad_ almost. "No, I have told you before and I will tell you again- you will never understand and you don't even need to know." Maven said, trying not to shout. Her eyes became soft again, but the sadness remained there, "I would have told you by now if not."  
Merlin looked at the two women, and decided it was a delicate matter, but was still confused. _If Dawn isn't a druid, then maybe Maven is, _Merlin considered, _Only one way to find out._  
_"It cannot be that serious to keep it from your daughter, can it?" _Merlin mentally asked Maven. She obviously heard him, because her head immediately turned towards him.  
_"The truth can hurt Emrys, so it is better to not tell than to lie." _She answered.

...

"Ah, Guinevere! Have you seen my useless manservant?" Arthur asked Gwen who had rounded a corner and nearly bumped into the prince. Arthur hadn't seen Merlin since he had dismissed him before lunch, but he needed that idiot, because he couldn't find his bed clothes.  
"Oh, sorry, sire. I haven't." Gwen replied and the remembered why _she _had been searching about the castle, "Have you seen Dawn at all? I went to her room, but she wasn't there."  
Arthur just shook his head in response. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment until they both broke it by saying in unison, "I have to go."  
The two left in the direction they were previously heading in.

...

Merlin and Dawn were on their way back to the citadel. They had both left with no extra information than they had begun with, other than the fact Maven didn't want to share anything to them. The conversation they had before Maven left, because she couldn't take it, was replaying in their heads.

_Dawn was angry. However terrible the secret might be, Dawn had a right to know. She was almost 21, for goodness sake; she was _definitely_ old enough to understand.  
"Why will you not tell me? I have a right to know! It cannot be that bad! Even if it is, I am old enough to understand-" She was cut off by Maven raising her hand to silence her.  
"I made a promise to never tell until the time is right. I will not break it, because you have no patience." Maven said. She was calm and relaxed, whereas Dawn was quite the opposite. Dawn looked about ready to kill something (Or someone).  
"I have a _right _to know." She repeated through clenched teeth.  
Merlin, who had been silently watching, placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. It worked, but not enough to get the look of fury off of her face.  
"Dawn. I may not know Maven that well, but I do know that she would tell you if she could." Merlin reasoned.  
"_Thank you, Emrys"_ Maven's voice echoed in his head.  
"Em- Merlin is right, my child." Maven said out loud. Dawn didn't look angry anymore, but she was still clearly annoyed that Maven would not tell her anything, and even more so, because Merlin was defending that very person.  
"I know, but it doesn't mean anything and it will not stop me from trying to find out." Dawn replied.  
Maven didn't answer, but turned around and left. Dawn let out a frustrated sigh and left, pulling Merlin along with her._

So, here they were, silently walking back to the castle. Finally, they reached the courtyard and half way up the steps Merlin gently took hold of Dawn's arm and turned her around to face him.  
"What?" Dawn questioned rubbing her eyes with her free hand.  
Merlin let go and went up a few steps so he was on the same one as Dawn. "Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked. Dawn shook her head.  
"I rather just go to sleep." Dawn replied and they carried on up the steps. Merlin walked Dawn up to her room and started to leave, but stopped when Dawn spoke. "Merlin," She said smiling softly.  
"Yeah?" Merlin asked.  
"Thank you." Dawn answered.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R! Can't really say when the next chapter will be up, because last time I turned out to be very wrong. Oh! I almost forgot. Whilst I was trying to find time to write this chapter I wrote a one-shot called Only You. Please check it out. Any ideas as what you would like happen or just a separate story, please don't hesitate to tell me even if it is something that is very little. I hope I can the next chapter up soon. Just between you & me... Reviews help me type faster (Even constructive criticism).  
****Til' then!**


	8. Not In That Good Of A Mood

**Ta dah! Chapter 8 is up! I love writing this story so much. A bit more of Gwaine in this chapter, but for a reason *wink* *wink*. **

Arthur hadn't seen Dawn all day. He had asked Merlin if he knew where she was but he tried to avoid the subject.  
"Found her yet, princess?" Gwaine, who had just rounded a corner and almost bumped into Arthur, asked. Arthur shook his head in response.  
"Did you check her room?"  
"Her room. Of course." Arthur said mentally kicking himself. Gwaine headed off to Dawn's chambers muttering something unintelligible.

Gwaine knocked gently on Dawn's chambers door. At first there was no answer and Gwaine was about to knock again when it opened slightly.  
"Gwaine." She said plainly as she opened the door and then walked over to the table where her bow was sat. Gwaine took this as an invitation to go in and did exactly that.  
"What's wrong?" He asked shutting the door and taking a place opposite Dawn, who laughed dryly.  
"I think, Gwaine that the answer to that will take to long."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because everything is wrong." She snapped.  
Gwaine didn't say anything – slightly taken back.  
"Sorry, I'm not in that good of a mood." Dawn apologized.  
"It's okay. I'm used to woman yelling at me," Gwaine grinned, "however for different reasons."  
Dawn couldn't help but laugh, which made Gwaine's smile bigger.  
"Now that is what I want to see! Come on, you can take your emotions out on me or the practice dummy." He smiled.

...

"I don't see why I need to know how to fight with a sword; I am perfectly fine with my bow and arrows." Dawn pretty much shouted at Gwaine over the noise of the knights training. Gwaine moved over and sat closer to Dawn so that they could hear each other better.  
"I think it will be harder to kill somebody up close with a bow and arrow, don't you?" Gwaine reasoned.  
"I suppose you're right Gwaine. Let's get this over with then." She said grabbing two swords and passing one to Gwaine. They walked over to the centre of the training grounds.

Gwaine began with the first blow, which Dawn barely managed to block. When it came to sword fighting – or anything to do with swords altogether – Dawn was a complete amateur.  
10 minutes went by until Arthur stopped them.  
"Right, Dawn, I think that you need an easier opponent. Hmmm..." The future king said scanning the training grounds for the perfect person for the job. There...  
"_Merlin!_" He shouted. Said servant walked towards the trio.  
"Yes, _sire?"_ Merlin asked.  
"Luckily for you, Dawn will be practising her sword skill on you." Arthur smiled. Merlin groaned.

...

Merlin dragged himself to the physician's chambers. Arthur had extended the training session and wouldn't let Merlin have a break. Dawn might not be that good with a sword, but she puts plenty of power into her swings. Luckily and unluckily for Merlin, Dawn swung too fast and he missed it causing her to cut his arm. When Arthur saw what had happened he decided to end training, finally.

"What happened, my boy?" Gaius asked pulling Merlin from his thoughts.  
"Dawn an-" Merlin got interrupted by Gaius.  
"Dawn?! What did you do now?"  
"Why do you always suspect I did something?"  
"Because you always do."  
It was true and they both knew it.  
"Sit down." Gaius ordered. "Last night, what did Dawn want to talk to you about?"  
Merlin didn't reply at fist and Gaius thought he wasn't going to.  
"She wanted to know why I was sneaking about and why I kept accusing her of things." Merlin replied truthfully.  
"What did you tell her?" Gaius asked as he cleaned Merlin's wound.  
"The truth." Merlin answered, earning 'the look' off Gaius. "What?! I couldn't help it. I'd had enough of it and, just, kind of, snapped."  
"How did she react?" Gaius quizzed wrapping the bandage around the secret warlock's arm.  
"Well, at first I thought she was going to kill me, then I thought she was a druid,which she isn't, and then introduced me to her Mother, the woman she had been meeting with. Her name is Maven and she is a druid." Merlin explained.  
"And?"  
"_And_ that is where the problem is. Maven is keeping something from Dawn - something important. I don't think that Maven is actually Dawn's Mother." Merlin mused.  
"Why do you think-?" Gaius couldn't finish, because of the familiar voice shouting for his ward.

"MERLIN!"

"I'll tell you the rest later." Merlin told the physician.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

"I'M COMING!" Merlin yelled back.

...

"I have just received news that my Uncle will be here sooner than expected." Arthur stated as he and Merlin entered his chambers.  
"Why does this have anything to do with me?" Merlin asked shutting the door.  
"I trust you enough to make sure that everything is ready for his arrival tomorrow." The prince explained.  
"Wait, tomorrow? How am I meant to make sure everything is prepared by tomorrow?" Merlin yelled.  
"That, Merlin, is up to you to figure out." Arthur grinned

...

"Lancelot!" Dawn shouted down the hall. Said knight turned around and smiled.  
"Evening Dawn, how may I help you?" Lancelot asked politely.  
"I wanted to know if you have seen Gwaine anywhere." She said catching up to him.  
"Ah, yes, he was on his way to your chambers a few minutes ago. I guess that is where you will be heading now." Lancelot replied.  
Dawn thanked him and carried on in the direction she was previously going.

She found Gwaine at her door, waiting for someone behind it to reply.  
"I don't think anyone will answer, Gwaine, but you can try again if you like." Dawn laughed.  
"Dawn. I was looking for you." Gwaine smiled  
"And I, you. What do you want?" She asked  
"I was just seeing if you had gone to the tavern yet, but obviously not. What did _you_ want?" Gwaine added playfully  
"Missing me already, _Gwaine_?" Dawn joked. "Anyway, I only wanted to know if you wouldn't mind spending your time at the tavern whilst I am working, just for company?"  
"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. You got me at 'spending your time at the tavern'."

**Alrighty then, hoped you like that chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it, but I think I did a pretty good job don't you? Reviews please! I included a certain something for somebody who enjoys it (You know who you are and you know what I am on about ), but I think I put a bit too much of it :s . In the next chapter it will start with Agravaine and Morgana. I will post the next chapter after I finish writing it, checked it blah, blah, blah, but I will post it A.S.A.P**

**Til then**


End file.
